


Seduction

by Katonthedaily



Series: Boys Love One-shots [4]
Category: KaoEarth - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cooheart, Dirty Talk, Earth is a tease, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Going to Hell, Kao snapped, Kaoearth, M/M, Nine - Freeform, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: Earth seducing Kao with the very, very, cropped top that he's wearing.he wants Kao to snap, he wants him to tame the naughty kitten.
Relationships: Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote
Series: Boys Love One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it.
> 
> I watched a very hot Japanese BL before this so, this also turned out VERY HOT!!
> 
> enjoy... ;)

****

**inspo pic above ^^**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His soul was slowly sucked out of him as Kao watched the boy's shooting away. He was casually seated on the other side of the rooftop and his pupils dilated watching how that very, very cropped shirt rode up Earth's slim body just under his perky nipples. His arms far above his head as Fluke was giving out orders how to pose. The whole day he had been feeling on edge with this sight before him. He was certain Earth was teasing him in every which way. He knew exactly how to make him go crazy him showing off that tiny waist that he so wanted to push his fingers into and pull Earth against him. Feel his breath against his lips before he would devour his mouth.

Earth looked over at Kao and a sinister smile pulled on his face. He saw how Kao was looking at him and he winked while arching even more. He knew how this riled him up. He had done it on purpose, he loved it when Kao lost all sanity and control. Last time he had worn the orange top and he had seen how Kao looked at him, how he was constantly trying to cover him up. He wanted it again, this time aiming for something more.

"were done! Let's go!" Fluke said and Earth walked back to the other men.

"hmmm, I'm so tired. Let's head back." He yawned and he stretched his arms out over his head, his top slipping up showcasing his nipples. He heard the gasp from Kao and his top was pushed down over his chest in seconds. He grinned and watched Kao's reaction.

"yeah let's go. I'm getting cold here." Kao mumbled and he pulled Earth by his arms back into the building.

"let's head out and eat somewhere!" Fluke yelled excitedly as he was accompanied by Ohm, Boun, and Prem.

"can't, I have other things to do..." Kao said shortly still pulling Earth with him.

"oh? Earth, you?" Fluke asked but Earth shook his head. "sorry, I'm going home, I'm really tired."

He lied, even if he was, the man gripping his arms tightly wasn't going to let him tonight...

He said his goodbyes and walked after Kao feeling his blood rush through his body with excitement. Had Kao finally snapped? He hoped so.

And he was right...

The moment the door opened and Earth stepped inside before him, Kao pushed him further into the room and against the first available empty wall in his room. Earth gasped when a pair of hands around his neck pushed him against the wall. Kao's fingers curled around the delicate neck softly and he watched how Earth arched back against the wall and look at him in shock.

"This is what you wanted right?" Kao whispered against his ear and grinned when Earth shuddered under him. He pushed his hips roughly against Earth's exposed stomach and let him feel how hard he was just for him.

Kao's hands left Earth's neck and caressed down over his arms and intertwined their fingers. He pulled them up and stretched his arms far above Earth's head so he had to stand on his tippy toes. Kao could feel the soft puffs of air like gasps against his skin as he slowly moved his face closer to Earth's. The grin that spread on Earth's face had Kao in a whirl and tighten his grip on his arms even more.

"Hmm... you liked it?" Earth said slyly and he cocked his head to the side, biting his lip. Kao's nose flared and with one hand held onto Earth's hands and the other grasped the naked skin of his waist. The oversized cropped top was ridden far up and almost exposed Earth's nipples. Kao let his eyes wander over Earth's body. He let his fingers glide over Earth's exposed stomach and up his chest, he pushed the shirt further up until his whole chest was exposed. When he looked back up, he couldn't hold back anymore and connected their lips in a bruising kiss. Earth moaned into the kiss and arched into Kao, still standing on his tippy toes.

"you're such a tease. Love riling me up. Are you so desperate for my cock? Couldn't go a day without it?" Kao whispered in a hoarse voice when he disconnected their lips and pulled Earth tighter against him. Both arms now kneading Earth's plump ass. Earth yelped when Kao picked him up and sat him on his hips. Earth wrapped his legs around him and his arms around his shoulder. Kao carried him through his apartment while roughly kissing Earth and kicked the door to his bedroom open. He dropped Earth on his bed with a bounce and leaned over him.

"well get ready, you have me now." Kao grinned and he swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it next to the bed. Earth watched with bated breath as all those hard muscles came to display and his hands swarmed over the tout skin. He had wanted to make Kao need him so much he would lose control. Now he had him that way and he shuddered from excitement.

Kao grabbed the edge of Earth's jeans and roughly pulled them down his legs together with his underwear. Earth gasped when he was suddenly naked and exposed to the cold air in the room.

"I asked you something, answer me!" Kao said sternly and he grasped Earth's hands in one of his own and pulled them down. He scooted closer and pushed his rock-hard clad cock against Earth's naked ass. He guided Earth's hand to his cock imprint in his pants.

"you want this? Want this to open you up deep and hard?" Kao grinded his cock in between Earth's cheeks and felt how his fingers tightened around it.

Earth moaned and nodded his head. He felt the thick cock under his fingertips and he wanted nothing more than that.

"words baby, words.

"y-yes! Please..." Earth gasped. His hands were suddenly pushed over his head again as Kao leaned over him. His face inched from his. Their breaths mingled. "good boy." Kao said before he connected their lips again.

"look at you. That little piece of clothing, riding up your body so much your perky nipples in clear view. You wanted people to see the hickeys I've placed around them? Keep your hand above your head." Kao trailed his hands down Earth's arms to his neck and over the little shirt. They caressed his chest before pulling it up to expose the hardened nubs and the red bite marks all around them. He trailed his lips over them and felt the shivers from Earth under his lips. He licked and bit down before harshly biting on them. Earth whined loudly and arched his back. Kao sucked new hickey over the ones that were fading all around the swollen nubs. He treated both nipples to the same treatment and watched how Earth came undone under his touch. He smiled when his name slipped past Earth's lips all over again. His hands trying to wrap around his shoulder but he was his obedient boy, he held them above his head.

Kao just loved how Earth was such a tease in the public eye but when they were inside the privacy of their own rooms, he completely succumbed to Kao and he would be able to do anything he wanted with him. His little tease was now soft and plaint underneath him. Kao was the only one able to time the little kitten.

He let his hands wander down over his tiny waist and around the soft ass. He squeezed them and pulled him closer against him. He freed his own engorged cock out of the tight confines of his pants and slapped the cheeks a few times.

Kao squeezed Earth's thighs and spread them open to look at his twitching cock that laid hard and wet on his stomach.

"Kao. Please fuck me." Earth moaned out, he watched Kao through his lashes and bit down on his kiss swollen lips. Kao was already so close to losing it all. His body shivered under Kao's gaze and he wanted to be obedient for Kao but he was losing his sanity here.

Kao saw it all, he knew how desperate Earth would get for him. He wanted to see it all. He wanted to see him unravel before him, see him go crazy with need.

He grabbed the lube from under his pillow as he leaned over Earth. On his way back his left butterfly kissed from his arms to his cheeks, lips. Chin, neck, chest. He sucked each nipple between his lips once again and trailed his tongue down Earth's body. He felt how Earth's stomach shuddered from every lick and kiss. He felt every vibration from the moans that came out of Earth's mouth. He undid the cap and dribbled a generous amount all over Earth's cock and balls making him all slicked up. He threw the bottle away and swirled his fingers through the mess. His fingers circled around the head of Earth's cock and stroked him from root to tip. His other hand traveled further down and slipped between the plump cheeks searching for Earths little hole. When he found it with ease, he eased a slicked-up finger passed the tight rim and felt how Earth tightened up. He pushed through until his finger was completely seated inside and curled up against his prostate. He kept stroking Earth's wet cock and added a second finger, scissoring him open to accommodate his big cock.

"like that? I can feel how tight you are, so fucking tight for me. You want to be filled up, right? Filled to the brim with my cock. Fucking you deep and hard." Kao whispered in Earth's ear, he leaned down and pushed his tongue inside his opened mouth, swallowing the moans coming from them.

"Hmmm... Kao, yes. Please... I want you deep and hard."

Kao slipped another finger in the already full hole and sat back up as he watched how Earth tried to fuck himself on his fingers. He felt how he was tightening up around them and he knew he was close.

Earth's eyes were tightly shut and his fingers grasped the covers tightly above his head. His head was thrown to the side biting down on his shoulder trying to keep from crying out. His body writhed on the bed and moved up and down, fucking himself on Kao's fingers. The cropped top pushed all the way up his body showcasing the red swollen nipples decorated in his marks.

Kao sped up his thrusts and curled his fingers into the soft bundle of nerves.

"Ah! Kao. Hmmm please, I-I'm so close!!"

Kao sped up even more and dropped Earth's twitching cock back on his stomach and used his hand to tweak his nipples between his fingers. Earth arched his back and threw his head back with a loud moan as he came hard all over his own chest. Kap kept up the pace and fucked him with his fingers through his orgasm until Earth begged him to stop.

Earth suddenly felt empty as Kao pulled his fingers out but he cried out when the next second he was filled to the brim with something even bigger. His rim was stretched to the limit around Kao's cock and he tightened up around the sudden intrusion.

"This is what you wanted right? A slut for my cock. Asking for it all day long" Kao groaned and he didn't let Earth get used to him suddenly fucking into him. He pulled out and reentered him in one go. Earth whined and moaned when he was once again speared onto Kao's big cock. He felt how his channel was trying to accommodate his girth. Kao sped up his thrusts and pummeled Earth's tight hole.

Kao pushed his leg's wider open and watched how his cock was swallowed all the way inside Earth's tight hole. He heard the dirty sound coming from the place they were connected.

He leaned over and almost folded Earth in half.

"listen," Kao whispered and he pushed a hand on Earth's mouth, silencing his moans. The silence in the room made the sounds coming from Kao fucking deep inside Earth even louder. The sounds so dirty, Earth felt his cheeks redden even more and he trashed in Kao's arms.

Kao grinned and he slammed harder inside Earth, his thrust aiming against his prostate every time he pushed in. He watched Earth's flaccid cock twitch back to life and he undid his hand from Earth's mouth again. The room filled with loud moans and gasps again and it just added to Kao's nearing orgasm. Kao pulled Earth up against this chest and sat back down. "ride me, baby."

Earth's arms felt sore for being pushed up for a long time and he wrapped them around Kao's neck. He started moving his hips, fucking himself on Kao's cock. Kao's hand grasped his ass and helped Earth by pulling and pushing him down on his cock. Both bodies were covered in sweat and Kao's hair was sticking to his face. The room felt hot and the only light was coming from the moon that was shining through the window.

Earth grinded his own hard cock against Kao's abs and felt his second orgasm nearing fast.

"Please, please, please. Kao! Harder!" He cried out and his body tightened. His legs curled around Kao's hips and he bounced himself in his lap. Kao's grip was bruising on Earth's ass and his lips had connected to his neck and he licked and kissed every bit of available skin, leaving marks everywhere. He took a hardened nipple between his teeth and sucked hard. Earth threw his head back and arched into Kao's mouth.

"I'm coming baby." Kao groaned out. No longer able to keep his orgasm down.

Kao pulled Earth down faster on his cock and seated himself deep inside of him before he came hard with a groan. "oh! Fuck! Kao!"

Earth shot his second load over both their chests when he felt Kao cum deep inside him and against his prostate. This tipped him over the edge and he spasmed in Kao's arms from the intense orgasm. His fingers nails digging into Kao's back. Both men were breathing hard and rode out their high.

When both came back down, Earth opened his eyes and smiled at Kao. "that was the best..." he grinned and kissed Kao.

"was that enough for my little kitten?" Kao teased and he pushed Earth back down on his back and pulled his softening cock out of Earth's abused hole. Earth moaned and slipped his fingers over his cum covered chest and top.

"hmm... not nearly." he moaned and licked his cum covered fingers with a loud moan. His legs parted wide and he smiled at Kao, batting his lashes at him.

Kao felt his cock twitch again and he slipped his hands over Earth's thighs. "want my cock again? So needy. My little slut."

"Please daddy..." Kao whined. Kao snapped at that and he roughly kissed Earth and lined his now rock-hard cock back against Earth's tight hole and pushed in.

"get ready to be wrecked baby..." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was the last one before I'm really leaving for vacation!   
> hope you liked it.
> 
> can't get enough? I also post Mew/Gulf AU's on my twitter. ;)  
> same username as here...


End file.
